The victors of district 12
by catnip851
Summary: Takes place at the beginning of Catching Fire. T just in case. Read and review!
1. The peacekeepers

I haven't talked to Peeta in weeks months sense we got out of The Hunger Games. But for some reason I don't want to talk to anyone. The nightmares still hunt me and when I wake up screaming I would wish that Peeta was here. Gale has tried to come and make me talk to him...make me do something but I don't know what to do.

I am pulled out of my trance by a knock on the door. I see Peeta looking inside the window. I get up and open the door. " Hi " I say to him looking down. " Can I come in it's so cold out here?" Peeta asks. I move out of the way letting Peeta inside. "Thanks " He says, I just nod not waiting to say anything. " Please talk to me, Katniss" Peeta says to me pulling me into his arms. I rest my head on his chest. " I don't know what to say, Peeta" I tell him. " Katniss you need to come back to us. Gale is so worried he came to me and asked me to help him get you back, your mother is worried sick and Prim has been staying at Gale's house because you wake up screaming so much. I feel the tears start to fall freely on to my cheeks. " Peeta what do we do?" I ask him. Peeta wipes my tears away. " We do what they want us to do. " Peeta answers. I look up at him. " Peeta I don't want kids and I am not ready to get married. I love you Peeta but I'm only 16 almost 17 and I'm so scared Peeta... I don't know what to do." I tell him. " I don't want to force you to do anything and they can't make us have children or anything until we are 18 but they can make us get married now. " He tells me. I laugh weakly. " I will be okay to marry you but pregnancy will have to wait. I love you Peeta" I tell him. " I love you too Katniss" Peeta tells me.

I kiss him, and he kisses me back. Suddenly there is a knock at the door and we both jolt apart. I get up and open the door the see Gale. I chuckle. " So you were spying on us?" I ask him. Gale chuckles. " Yup, that's what big brothers do Catnip. " He tells me pulling me in for a hug. He looks up at Peeta. " Thank you for bringing her back, Peeta" Gale tells him. " Your welcome. " Peeta tells Gale. My stomach growls and both boys start laughing really hard. " Oh shut up and go make me some food!" I tell them pushing them toward the kitchen.

Suddenly there is a knock on the door I go and open it. Right in front of me stand maybe a dozen peacekeepers. " Miss Everdeen we need you, Mr. Malark and Mr. Hawthorne to come with us please."


	2. The Warning

We follow them to the square where there is a huge crowd watching the square but I don't see anyone or here anyone talking. I am holding Gale and Peeta's hands, they both look like they will kill anyone who tries to even touch me. " What's going on Peeta?" I ask him. " President Snow is what happened. " Gale answers nodding his head to President Snow who is standing in the middle of the square surrounded by peacekeepers.

Once me and Gale are in the middle of the square I glare at Snow. " What the hell are you doing in my home?" I yell at him. Snow just nods and the peacekeepers grab Gale forcing him to his needs...he doesn't even fight back. Peeta has to hold me back though I was ready to kill someone. " I want to warn you and your district...no rebelling or you get blown up and Katniss I hope that you and Peeta are going to get married and start a family soon because you aren't getting any younger. Your cousin here will pay the price if you or Peeta step out of line be careful girl on fire." President Snow says. He tells them to let Gale go and Snow and all of the peacekeepers leave.

I run to Gale, Peeta right behind me. " Gale are you okay?" I ask him. Gale just laughs looking up at me and I hear Peeta laugh to. " What? Why are you guys laughing." I ask them. They just laugh harder. " Katniss why are you worrying about me when you are the one who has to have a baby and get married? You should be the one freaking out...me and Peeta have nothing to really lose be are both very lucky right now." Gale tells me. My eyes widen. " I...I...um...I am going to...uh...I will be in the...uh...bye" I stutter and turn and walk away. I hear Gale and Peeta laughing even harder than they were.

**A five months later...**

" Peeta! Peeta!" I yell running down the stairs. Me and Peeta got married three days after Snow visited me and of course decided to do it the next day. We needed a baby. I kind of wanted one. I find Peeta in the kitchen. " What is it Katniss? Are you okay?" Peeta asks me. I run to him and hug him and kiss him. " Should I know what going on Katniss?" Peeta asks sounding very worried now. " Peeta! We are pregnant! We are going to have a baby!" I yell. Peeta's eyes grow wide and then he smiles. He puts his hands on my belly and smiles at it. My stomach was already starting to get big. I am five months. " Katniss we are going to have a baby. " Peeta says. " Yes Peeta I am pregnant and we are going to have a baby. I'm going to be a mommy and you are going to be a daddy." I tell him.

Peeta and I could hardly believe that we are going to be parents! We are going to be parents! I am so excited!


	3. Author's note!

**Author's note for everyone: On all my stories I have horrible writer's block so this is what I am going to do. I am going to write ten new chapters for Wanda and Ian Together Forever and be done with that. Because I feel like I can end it by then, I am going to write a bunch of chapters for all of my stories and after I have written a bunch then I will post them all. I know that you all might no like this idea but it is easier for me to do. Review and tell me any idea's that you guys have and I will try to put those in. Thank you to everyone who has review and read my stories. I will be adding the new chapters anywhere between August 5-September 20. I am trying to write them but I just want them to be good. **


	4. The Quarter Quell

**Author's note: I broke my promise I have to update this now. Thank god for music it got rid of my writer's block. Read and Review!**

I waddle down stairs. Its morning and see Peeta and Gale talking with each other. They don't actually seem ready to kill each other. " Hey guys whats up?" I ask them. Gale smiles and gives me a hug, I hug him back and waddle over to Peeta. " Morning." I say to Peeta. " Morning Katniss." Peeta says pecking me on the lips. " I have a surprise for you Katniss." Gale tells me. I groan. "Gale your surprises never actually work out you realize that right?" I ask him laughing. " Well you will love it trust me." Gale says and leads me off. So for the whole day Gale takes me around District 12 and then when he takes me to the bakery I run into Peeta's arms where both the men laugh and Gale says his goodbyes.

Peeta suddenly turns serious. " Katniss I have to talk to you about something." Peeta says. I look into his eyes. We have been through the victory tour and President Snow called me and told me that none of the districts were rebelling. I couldn't think of anything else. " What is it Peeta? What's wrong?" I ask him suddenly really worried. " Katniss they are going to tell us what will happen in the quarter quell. We need to go home now or we will be late. We are going over to your mom's house to watch it with you mom, sister, and Haymitch." Peeta tells me. I nod blinking back tears and Peeta takes me back to my mothers home. He has to keep one arm around me or I might have stopped walking.

(**Author's note while you are reading this part I want you all to listen to A Thousand Years By Christina Perri. I was listening to the song while I am writing this part. Listen to it till the end of the chapter. Thank you. You may have to repeat the song.) **

Once we get into the house Peeta makes me sit down on the couch next to Prim and Peeta sits next to me taking my hand in his. I am so scared. I know Prim might be reaped this year and I hope she doesn't. I could let her go back in there. I might set up a volunteer for her if it comes to that. President Snow appears on screen. " Hello Panem, I will make this quick." President Snow says and waves his hand forward. A young boy maybe my age come up to President Snow and opens a box which President Snow takes a envelope out of. It has the number 75 on it. I hold my breath. " On the 75th Hunger Games, Quarter Quell. Twice as many tributes will be reaped from the arena, and the age limit for this games is 12-19 but also two tributes have already been chosen for the Hunger Games as tributes. District 12's Gale Hawthorne and Rose Lewis are the first two pairs. Happy Hunger Games. Also the rest of the tributes will be reaped at the reaping. Thank you!" President Snow says and then the screen turns black. I didn't know the girl but I was still upset that Gale was going in. I didn't care about anyone else just Gale. " NO!" I scream. I start sobbing uncontrollably. I feel Peeta's arms around me. I finally cry to myself to sleep and just let the darkness over take me.

I wake up in my bed and look around. Peeta isn't in bed and his side is cold which means he has been up for at least an hour. I get up and make my way down stairs. I see Peeta sitting on the couch. I come and sit by him. I see that he has been crying. " Hey, you okay Peeta?" I ask him. Peeta shakes his head and closes his eyes. " I don't know how long I can keep doing this Katniss. The nightmares. Our baby. I am so worried about you. I can't lose you Katniss or our baby! I love you!" He was sobbing now. I take Peeta in my arms and stroke his hair. Tears start streaming down my face to. I was scared and reality has finally set it for the both of us. Doing what the capital wanted, being mentor's year after year. " I..I understand and I love you to Peeta. We will get through this together. I love you Peeta, I love you so much. We will go through this together." I comfort him. He just nods and me and him sit there all night holding each other, crying, and we finally let darkness take us once again.

**And I suddenly know that everything will be okay as long as I have Peeta.**


	5. Fights and emotional Katniss's

** Author's note: Thanks to everyone who is reading this story. It means a lot. Please read and review. **

**2 weeks later...**

I wake up and see Peeta still asleep next to me. It confuses me for only a second then I remember that today is the reapings. Gale is going into the games. For the last two weeks me and Peeta have been trying to teach Gale everything we know and how to try and get through the games. I am 5 months pregnant so I really can't do much. Peeta and Gale wouldn't let me do anything beside explain so I at one point got so frustrated I picked up the bow and arrow and shot it.

**Flashback:**

" _**Okay so Gale pick up the bow and arrow." I tell him finally getting annoyed. Gale chuckles at the sight of me pregnant with my hands on my hips looking pissed off. I glare at him and Gale picks up the bow and shoots the first bird he sees. " That was not what you were supposed to do you idiot!" I huff and go and get the bird that he shot down. When I get back I hold up the bird and say. " You know for someone who has been coming to the woods for years you are pretty damn bad at this." I tell him. " Hey it's not my fault that you aren't teaching me right, Catnip." Gale says smiling. " You know what!" I yell. I yank the bow from Gale's hands, load it and shoot. I go and get the bird that I shot. I hold it up when I get back. " And that is how you shoot a bird. And I am keeping it." I tell him and start walking back to the fence leaving him and Peeta staring at me like I am insane.**_

_**End of flashback. **_

I smile as I get up and waddle down stairs. I get out bacon, eggs, and some cheese buns and cook breakfast. When everything is nearly done I feel a pair of warm strong arms wrap around me. "Morning Peeta." I say turning in his arms. " Morning Katniss." He says pecking my lips. " Since when did you cook breakfast and not burn down the house?" Peeta asks me. I laugh. " Since I got hungry and got to lazy to wake you up." I tell him. " Okay well why don't we eat." Peeta says. Me and Peeta sit down and have a good breakfast, we both momentarily forget about the reapings coming.

**At Prim's and her mothers house...an hour before the reaping. **

" Are you ready to go little duck?" I ask coming into her room. Prim is standing in front of her mirror looking at her dress. " Yes, do I look okay?" Prim asks spinning. I smile at her.

" You look beautiful Prim." I tell her giving Prim a hug.

Prim hugs me back knowing that she very well could get picked for the hunger games. " It's okay Katniss, nothing is going to happen to me. Gale is going to win." Prim comforts me. I laugh. "It wouldn't surprise me if Gale blew something up." I tell her pulling back from the hug and putting her hand on my belly so that she can feel the baby kick. " I can't wait to see her. Can I help mom deliver her?" Prim asks me. " Okay one I haven't told anyone besides Peeta it was a girl so how did you know? And you can be there but mom is going mostly do the delivery of the baby. Okay Prim?" I tell him.

" Okay, and I knew she was a girl because you just told me." Prim tells me smiling. I laugh and turn around motioning for Prim to follow me. " Come on. The reapings are about to start and me and Peeta have to go up on stage." I tell him. Prim just nods. Looking scared again. " It's going to be okay. You won't get reaped, the people in the capitol like you to much." I tell her. I take Prim's hand and we walk out the house and to the place where the reapings take place. I give Prim one last hug and we go our separate ways.

I go up to the stage where Peeta is and take his hand watching Prim make her way to her age group. I look around and see Gale and that girl Rose Lewis standing side by side looking straight ahead. I am hoping that Prim doesn't get reaped and that Gale gets out of this arena alive.

" Hello everyone! They have decided to skip the movie this year and get right to the reapings. As you know Gale Hawthorne and Rose Lewis have already been reaped so we will reap the other two tributes. As usual ladies first." Effie says. I put my head on Peeta's shoulders and he wraps his arms around my waist. We watch as Effie goes over to the girls ball and digs her hand in the ball. She pulls out a slip of paper and goes to the microphone. Effie looks sad. " Primrose Everdeen!" She says. " No" I whisper. Peeta holds me tighter.

" It's okay." He tells me in my ear.

I fall to the ground as I watch Prim make her way up to the stage. Peeta kneels down on the stage with me. " Katniss, take a deep breath. She is going to be okay. Remember what Haymitch told us, we can to go to the training room with our tributes and help them train. Just take a deep breath." Peeta soothes me and manages to get me to stand up. Effie is asking for volunteers and a young girl who is about 14 volunteers. She has long blond hair and brown eyes." What is your name dear?" Effie asks her.

" Claire Evening. I am 14 years old." She tells everyone. She looks scared but I think she is trying to look brave. She is like Prim's twin besides the eyes. I watch Prim go back to mom and give her a hug. Effie goes to the boys bowl a draws a boys name. The boy's name is Ian Clark, he has blond hair and blue eyes and just looks scared. The girl Rose Lewis looks like she is about to start crying. She kept whispering no and staring straight ahead.

After the reaping and all the tributes got taken to the justice building to say goodbye to their loved ones. Three girls passed by talking about Rose and Claire and how their sisters were going to die. I guess they were really close. Peeta and I get on the train and wait for the four tributes.

**Four hours later...at dinner on the train...**

" I can't believe it still Claire! I don't want you to die! Why the hell did you volunteer for her?!" Rose yells. Everyone knew that Rose was very angry. Rose and Claire are best friends. She took Claire, Claire's sisters, and her two friends in after all of their parents died in the mine explosion. She had been taking care of them ever since. . " Because her sister fell to the ground! Her sister helped us out when you were 12! Not to mention the fact that me and you have a much better chance of winning than Prim does! I payed back the debt that you were to afraid to pay back because leaving meant not being in control!" Claire screams at Rose. Rose stands up and points her finger at Claire.

" Keep in mind that I was the one who went into the woods and hunted! And got food for everyone! I was the one the took extra food from them because you guys were so hungry and I was the one that took care of everyone...all of you plus myself! You should be so damn greatful for what I did for you guys but you aren't! Just because you all came from the merchant part of town doesn't mean you are going to get as much food in the seam! I am 15 years old! I am not a damned mother!" Rose screams and runs off to her room crying. Ian gets up and follows her. Peeta and I have found out that Rose and Ian loved each other even though they were only 15. They always have been there for each other. They remind me of me and Peeta in a way.

Me, Peeta, Gale, Effie, and Haymitch are all sitting at the table. Gale breaks the silence with a laugh. " Why are girls so emotional?" Gale asks. I look at him and glare.

" We are not emotional, we are just normal and awesome...and guys are so freaking ruthless that they could care less about stuff. It's not being emotional, it's being smart and doing things the right way." I tell him.

Giving him my dead glare and get up. I look over at Peeta. " Peeta we have to meet with the other victor's, I want to pick out Gale, and the other three tributes allies. That's now so we need to head down to the District 4 wing now and then at 6 we need to go to a doctors appointment to make sure the baby is doing good. So come on." I tell him. Everyone is looking at me with their mouths open. " Sweetheart when did you become organized?" Haymitch asked me. I laugh.

" The same time I got married to Peeta and got pregnant 5 months after that." I tell him.

I walk over to the table and grab Peeta's arm and drag him to the elevator. We take the elevator to the District 4 housing and see Finnick, and Johanna sitting at the table. Me and Peeta walk up to the table and Johanna and Finnick turn and see us. " Now look who it is the 17 year old pregnant girl and bread boy. Glad for you to join us." Johanna says. I look at Peeta and glare at him.

" You know Gale's right Katniss. Girls are to over emotional." Peeta says smiling at me.

I push Peeta into a seat and sit down far away from him. Smiling back at him. " So you guys got any good tributes for us." I ask them. They laugh.

" No, they all hate you district." Johanna says and Finnick nods.

" I think they are scared of that dude Gale Hawthorne." Finnick tells us.

" Well I am scared of Gale and I have been his friend for years so that is just normal." I tell them. Everyone just laughs and it was nice and normal between victors. But like always it didn't last.

**After the privet training session with the gamemakers..they are getting their scores...**

" From District 12 Rose Lewis a 9, Ian Clark a 8, Claire Evening a 6, and Gale Hawthorne a 12. That will be it. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor." Ceaser Flickerman says and the television goes black.

I stand up and glare at Gale. " You just had to go and get a 12! Everyone is going to try and kill you now Gale! Get out of here..go back to your room! I am not going to speak with you and neither is Peeta or Haymitch." I yell. Gale just chuckles and gets up and leaves. I turn to everyone else. " The rest of you...well good job. You weren't the ones to basically make it so every tributes come after you in the games. I'm going to bed. Good night." I say and walk about. I hear everyone laughing but I ignore them.

Peeta catches up with me and we walk in silence to our room and get ready in silence. We know the games are close and I think that both of our minds are occupied by the games. We lay down on the bed, my back pressed up against Peeta's chest. Peeta is the one that breaks the silence. " I love you Katniss, good night." Peeta says.

" I love you too Peeta, good night" I tell him and we both drift off into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's note: So I hoped everyone liked/loved this story. I really like all the reviews I have been getting but I am going to ask everyone who does not like this story to either PM me or if you cannot do that for whatever reason do not review how much you don't like it. I have had that happen a couple times on one of my other stories and I deleted that story because I don't want people to not read my stories because of two bad reviews. So if you hate my story PM or don't say anything at all. Thank you.**

**-catnip851**


End file.
